Warriors: Strangers In The Snow
by EarthBound Cat
Summary: The clans are in trouble. In a cold and snowy leaf-bare, warriors, kits, and elders are starving. Greencough has taken over the camp, and Jayfeather is wondering if StarClan will ever send mercy. However, strangers have been found in the snow...and they may just be StarClan's mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances:**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Skypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice, Timidpaw

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-Long furred gray tom

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Greenpaw

Cloudtail-Long furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches

Mille- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flightpaw

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Mousewhisker-Gray and white tom

Foxleap-Reddish tabby tom

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Toadstep-Black and white tom

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Flashpaw

Moleclaw-Brown and cream tom

Seedfall-Very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypetal-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Snowwhisker-White tom with gray eyes

Amberdawn: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw [Marth]- Blue tom with very dark blue paws and sky blue eyes

Greenpaw [Link]-Blue, almost greenish tom with cyan colored eyes

Flightpaw [Pit]-Dark brown tom with a golden ring of fur behind his ears and three golden rings of fur on right leg

Flashpaw [Ness]-Raven black tom

Timidpaw [Lucas]-Golden tom with red-orange tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

**Queens**

Hazeltail-Small gray and white she-cat, expecting Foxleap's kits

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Hollykit, [Silver tabby with gray eyes] Ravenkit, [Smokey black she-kit,] and Sagekit [Golden tabby tom]

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kit, Aspenkit [Dappled tortoiseshell she-kit]

Briarlight-Dark brown she-cat, expecting Toadstep's kits.

**Elders**:

Sandstorm- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

* * *

**Prologue**

_A dark brown tom stared_ into the starry night sky, his amber eyes dull. His tail twiched as he heard pawsteps through the snow.

"Bramblestar..."

The brown tom turned to see a gray tom, his head low. "Yes, Jayfeather?"  
Jayfeather lifted his head. "I'm sorry. Cherryflower has gone to StarClan."

"Another death? It started with Leafpool, then Spiderleg, and from there on warriors kept dying. How many more will StarClan take before this is over?" Bramblestar meowed, his mew edged with grief.  
Jayfeather shuffled his paws. "I don't know. But I do know that I'm not able to heal all these sick cats on my own."

"But the kits won't be apprentices for moons yet!" Bramblestar mewed.

"Maybe StarClan will send us mercy..." Jayfeather meowed, looking deep in thought as he shook snow from his whiskers.

Bramblestar sighed, looking back up to the glittering night sky. "Maybe so."

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me, EBC, here with the prologue and allegiances of Warriors: Strangers In The Snow. Don't expect regular updates, but check in soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

_Thunk!_

_Lucas weakly opened his eyes. The last_ thing he remembered was reading Warriors, then dropping the book...a flash of lightning... Dazed, he shook himself out of his thoughts.

Snow was falling heavily around him. Dead trees drooped and the howling winds. Lucas shivered and looked down. Instead of his hands, he saw a set of golden paws against the bleak snow. Startled, he lept back. Four cats were slowly waking up around him, groaning in pain and from the bitter winds. Lucas' mind was spinning as he looked at where his hands should have been.

He was a cat.

The thought hit him fast as the screeching winds blowing through his fur. He trembled and shot up. A raven-black tom had also looked up. His eyes met Lucas', blazing with alarm. "Who are you? Where am I?" Lucas instantly realized it was Ness.

"Ness! It's me, Lucas!" He yowled. Snow clung to his fur as he ran to the black tom.

"Lucas? What's happ-" Ness was cut off as a group of cats burst into the clearing. Lucas met the eyes of the leader of the group, a brown tabby tom, but stood back. The group of five cats were outnumbered compared to the new group of cats.

The tabby leader began to speak. "I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?


End file.
